Alien Adacic
"Humans!!!" "They are my food!!!" —Alien Adacic to Shinjiro Hayata, Ultraman Chapter 11 the second opponent Shinjiro faced, the miniature version of the Baltan race proved to be powerful opponent for him. Instead of an assassin this alien was a serial killer feeding on several humans. Subtitle: None Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown History ULTRAMAN A serial killer, this Baltan like creature took to feeding on humans, killing them in a gruesome manner. His activities were eventually noticed by the SSSP who sent an extermination team headed by agent Moroboshi. However at the last minute Shinjiro was sent in to kill the monster. The young man entered the alien's domain to see several victims of varying ages and the creature finishing of the latest victim of his murder spree. Unfortunately for Shinjiro, the alien was much more agile than the young Ultraman, knocking him down and belittling him. Eventually the two went at it with Baltan firing his energy blasts and Shinjiro using his Specium Ray in a fit of rage. Unfortunately the alien dodged the attack and flew through the hole in the roof the beam made with the Ultra Hybrid flying after him. The continued battle between the two caused the destruction of several buildings and caused the pair to land in the middle of a traffic jam in full view of the public. It was at this time Adacic pointed out several things for the sake of undermining Shinjiro's confidence. He noted that he was done fighting and that he was leaving with the intention of staying out of public view, as it would make hunting easier, Shinjiro on the other hand had forced him and therefore their battle in the public, going against SSSP strategy and endangering civilian lives. As the alien spoke he knew his words were having the effect it desired. However all his efforts were undone by the words of Rena, a pop idol whose car Shinjiro had landed on. The young woman gave Shinjiro back his confidence annoying the alien causing him to fire plasma bombs at her and her agent. Shinjiro defended them with his Light Swords and took the famous fighting stance both of his fathers used in combat and declared he was Ultraman. The Baltan like creature laughed at the statement, saying he would be glad to get to kill 'Ultraman'. Then he turned sour as he spoke out loud that someone had manipulated events to set him against Shinjiro. Angry he fired his pincers and threw a volley of plasma bombs at Shinjiro forcing him onto the defensive. Shinjiro was knocked into a building and when the alien saw a red light he believed it was the color timer. He was right to a point, the red light symbolized that Shinjiro had removed his limiter. In a flash the alien lost his left arm and saw Shinjiro's glowing form. Angry he jump up into the air and fired at Shinjiro who jumped after him and kick him in the chin knocking him further up and then finished him of with an enhanced Specium Ray. Despite his death the alien still left a lingering effect on the SSSP, Shinjiro was forced to deal with the fact that he had killed someone for the first time. Ide's investigation revealed that his victims were tagged on the back of their necks and most were young girls and children. Ide and Ed concluded that there was a criminal organization behind it. They concluded from his disguise that Adacic was unable to 'purchase' these black market goods and hunted the victims himself, hence his disguise. It was also revealed that there were hundreds of victims with barcodes so far making it clear he could not have committed all of those murders. Powers and Abilities * Pincers: As expected of any Baltan, Adacic possesses pincers however his are different in that they are not its hands instead they fold out of the side of its arms from bracers he wears. They can fire powerful plasma energy blasts, both singularly and in rapid fire. *Tongue: Adacic was shown to have a long telescopic tongue that it used to feed on several humans. The process required it place its tongue down the victim's throat as it drained the victim of bodily fluids *Superhuman Strength: The mini Baltan possessed efficient strength to knock Shinjiro onto the ground in full armor with a kick. How it compares to normal human is unknown but he was able to overpower his victims and feed on them. *Agility: Adacic possessed agility that allowed him to dodge Shinjiro's punch, kick him onto the ground and jump onto a very high platform with ease. *Mimic: The Adacic was first seen wearing a security guard uniform and had a very human like body until he revealed his pincers. When he unfolded his pincers it seemed his disguise was a sort of exoskeleton/suit which was ripped away. It is later stated by Ide and Ed that he was indeed using a disguise to get close to his prey. *Extraordinary Jumper: Like the Ultra Hybrids, Adacic can jump great heights and distances and land without injury. Alien Eidashiku's num nums.png|Alien Adacic eating Manga Baltan Blasts.jpg|Adacic's Plasma Bombs Trivia *Adacic is a palindrome of Cicada in reference to the Cicada Man from Ultra Q who's costume was later altered into the first Baltan suit. *This Alien's species is an offshoot the original Alien Baltans, the different name is because some of the Baltan have made colonies on other planets. His race is apparently disliked as they are not allowed to travel within the Universal Alliance space due to their aggressive nature. They are the result of inter-species breeding during the travels of the Baltans in search of a new home. **The Adacic aliens are a cross between the Alien Baltans and the Cicada People which is why the people of Adacic have stripes and human like hands. It also why they do not posses the ability to change size. **Alien Adacic is the first instance of a cross-species alien *Just as the original Ultraman's second enemy was Alien Baltan, Alien Adacic was Shinjiro's *Instead of the normal pincers, this Baltan has a mechanical pair that fold out of his arms. These are bracers, meaning unlike the Baltans who have natural pincers, Adacic's are purely mechanical. *Despite being a simple criminal, Adacic was rather intelligent, being able to deduce that he was being used. Also his mechanical pincers are his own creations. *Adacic's behavior is a departure from that of other Baltans, they were usually conquerors or anti-heroes in some form, often their acts were to find a home for their species. All of their evil acts had a purpose behind them. However, this individual simply fed on humans for no understandable reason. It was later discovered that the nutrients he wanted from humans was easily accessible in the form of food packs sold in the alien city and he was just a petty criminal. Also, in the Japanese version of the manga, his tone is very childish, something that is lost in translation. *Another departure is that Adacic was being manipulated from behind the scenes, something he clearly states. Baltans are normally the masterminds of their plots and are even seen by some as the archenemies to the Ultras. Gallery Alien_Adacic_Profile.jpg Ultraman Manga Baltan.jpg Edashiku.png Manga Baltan Confront.jpg Edaishiku.png|Alien Adacic losing his left arm See also *Alien Baltan *Cicada people Category:Manga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Villains Category:ULTRAMAN (Manga) Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin